


Dreamy Keys

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bramble is a teenager, Comedy, Fire malfunctions, Fluff and Humor, Some Humor, may change title/edit after posting, same au as the peaches one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Our fiery boy can't catch a break can he? Especially when One's forgetting where he puts stuff...
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dreamy Keys

“FIRES!”

The call doesn’t rouse him initially because he’s too busy snoring to notice. Most people wouldn’t be trying to sleep right after getting home early, however, since pesky nightmares would keep him up all night, he felt better sleeping in broad daylight – on the couch most times.

Unfortunately, this also meant getting disturbed more often.

“Fires!” The voice is over his head now, and a finger pokes his shoulder blade. “Fires, I need your help!”

“ _Oh owaa_.” His drooly mumble into the pillow is hardly two words, so he turns his head, eyes still closed. “Me sleepy…”

“I know, but I need you to help me find my keys!”

The ginger doesn’t even try to suppress a groan when he lifts up his head, blearily cracking open an eye.

“They’re always somewhere close by. Can’t you just… look harder?”

“I did,” Onewhisker replies earnestly, and Fireheart realizes that he’s all dressed, ready to go somewhere. “I looked upstairs, in the car, in the kitchen… everywhere!”

Fireheart spends a silent moment glaring up at him and his pleading face, contemplating whether to go back to sleep or tiredly stumble around helping him. If he did, he probably wouldn’t get any rest for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow would be fueled solely by coffee, black tea, and stress muffins.

But Onewhisker, in that darned cute-as-heckleberries way of his, is staring at him with a trembling bottom lip, looking as if he’s about to bawl if Fireheart _doesn’t_ assist him.

The ginger flops off of the couch miserably.

“Fine, I’ll help you look for them…” He feels a little less upset when Onewhisker grins at him.

Once he gets to his feet, they begin to scour the house for any sign of the jingly things. Fireheart gets stuck with having to knock on Brambleclaw’s door, which he’s sure would always be locked if the lock wasn’t broken.

“Scramble, have you seen your dad’s car keys?” He asks, poking his head into the room.

“No...” The teen doesn’t even look up from his pillow. “I’m too busy wallowing in a pool of self-pity…”

“…Well when you’re done wallowing, get your geometry done.” Fireheart shuts the door behind him, frowning. “ _Huh_. Where could he have put them?”

Doubling back down the staircase, out of the corner of his eye, he spots something glinting at him in the stripes of sunlight pouring in from the window. Approaching the tall little table where the shine is, he realizes with relief that it is the car keys, partially under the flourishing house plant.

The car keys. Were on the table. The whole time.

This probably wouldn’t have been so terrible if the table were, say, in some other part of the small house – perhaps even tucked away in a corner.

But the table was right next to the front door.

With the keys on it.

_Oh, he’s going to get Onewhisker._

Speaking of the brunet, when Fireheart storms into the living room, he’s checking the cushions of the couch frantically. The ginger catches his husband’s attention by jingling the keys.

“You found them!”

“These,” Fireheart doesn’t attempt to hide his drowsy irritation. “Were by the front door the whole time-” He’s cut short when the air’s squeezed out of him. “Onesie-!”

“I knew you’d find them!” A flurry of sweet, heavenly kissies pepper his freckled face, and all of a sudden, he forgot what he was about to start lecturing about. “You always know where to look, Fires…”

“Uh…” He flushes scarlet under his husband’s admiring gaze, red hearts dancing around him.

“I have to go to a meeting now, okay?” Onewhisker presses one last smooch to his forehead before releasing him and prying the keys from his grip. “I’ll see you when I get back!”

“Uh…”

Fireheart’s still balanced somehow on his wobbly legs when Onewhisker’s at the door, dazed and sleepy.

“Love you!”

“Uh…” Is all Fireheart’s able to sputter out before the brunet leaves.

Outside, plodding down the sidewalk, the brunet heaves out a long sigh of relief.

“ _Phew_ … he was really going to let me have it.”


End file.
